


Magic Wars: The Force Within - Year 1

by NatF2003, star_wars_stuff (NatF2003)



Series: Star Wars: The Magic Wars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatF2003/pseuds/NatF2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatF2003/pseuds/star_wars_stuff
Summary: Ahsoka Tano grew up in an orphanage, where the Mistress couldn't care less about where the kids ended up. When she get's a letter about a school called Hogwarts, she dismisses it. Until a supposed teacher tries to kidnap her, a real one saves her, and she get's introduced to the world of magic.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars: The Magic Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know everything, and so if I get anything wrong then I'm sorry, and please don't leave any nasty comments as this is just a story I thought others might enjoy as well.

Ahsoka slammed the door to the orphanage open, her white hair settling with her dyed blue tips just reaching above her chest. School had not been fun today, just because it was the last day of school does not mean that you can bully her more. That’s not how it works.

“Ahsoka! Stop slamming the fucking doors!” yelled the owner of the orphanage, Ms. Smith. She hated Ahsoka just because of how she looked and acted. She thought all the kids were useless, and didn't really care about any of them, just the money she got from the government. Ahsoka just sighed and walked into the small room she had been given. She was glad to have a room to herself but she was sick of the small space.

At this point, she was only eleven years old, too old for someone to want to adopt, too young to be able to fend for herself. She had to start high school after the summer. She was, well, excited isn’t quite the right word. How about saying she was prepared for the torture in Hell? Yeah, that sounds about right. For now, she was relieved that summer could finally start.

\------------------------------

Two weeks before school started up again, Ahsoka collected the post and shifted through all the letters, seeing most for Ms. Smith. That is, until the last letter. It was addressed to her. She walked into the kitchen and placed all the letters besides hers on the counter. She turned over the letter but before she could look properly, the letter was snatched out of her hand.

“Are you trying to open my mail?!” Ms. Smith shouted at her. Ahsoka flinched but stood her ground.

“No. Its addressed to me, therefore I have every right to open it up.” She tried to take it back, but before she could, Ms. Smith tore it to pieces and chucked it into the bin.

“No! No one would ever want to contact you so go to your fekking room!” Ms. Smith slapped Ahsoka, knocking her to the floor. She then kicked her in the stomach before walking off with letters in hand, grabbing a bottle of vodka on the way and slightly swaying. Like she needed that. Ahsoka could tell she had already had at least one bottle.

Ahsoka walked out to her ‘room’ that could fit a bed, a nightstand, a small mirror, a window and drawers. All she had were small knick-knacks that had been given to her when her parents had been killed. This included a book, a headdress that she usually wore, a weird blue and golden box, a necklace with a crystal on the end, and a communicator-thing that would show these symbols whenever she opened it.

Ahsoka sighed as she walked into her small room. She couldn’t get around her bed as the drawers were pushed against the bed and the bed was pushed up against the wall. Her nightstand was pushed in between the bed and the opposite wall. On the roof of her room were a bunch of beams which she liked to climb on as they went up a bit.

Ahsoka walked to her mirror and saw that her the left side of her face was red and when she lifted her shirt, her stomach was splotched with purple and black. When she prodded it, she hissed. Defiantly bruised ribs. Nothing she hasn’t dealt with before. Usually the Mistress wasn't so bad, maybe a few verbal insults and average negligence, but when she drank she always got physical. Ahsoka had had to stop her from hitting some of the younger kids. While she would normally just keep to herself, the older ones in the orphanage would always try and protect the younger ones, and while Ahsoka was young, she was still at least the fourth oldest out of eleven.

Careful of her ribs, Ahsoka climbed up into the beams and just lay there thinking for a couple hours, swinging her leg that hung off the beam with her arms behind her head. She was pulled away from her thoughts by a small tapping on her window. Curious, she hopped down and walked over to the window. When she opened it, she saw there was an owl sitting there with a letter held in its beak. She stared blankly at the owl before blinking rapidly and reaching out to take the letter. Giving the owl a quick scratch on its head, it cooed before flying away, leaving Ahsoka dumbfounded.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had seen the owl fly to and from the house, and he smiled gleefully knowing he had just found a magic user. His leader would be happy to hear that he had found him a new follower... Only problem was, the owl also realised the unfriendly presence was there, and it hurried its flight path. It needed to give warning so the child wouldn’t end up in trouble.

_Dear Miss Tano,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your arrival._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mace Windu_

_Deputy Headmaster_

‘Witchcraft and Wizardry?’ Ahsoka silently thought, though she was intrigued by this proposition, even knowing that it could just be a prank, but something inside her told her that it wasn’t. That, and a literal owl dropped it off. She took out the second piece of paper, and read that over too, mainly ignoring all of the unfamiliar names within.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _
  * _A History of Magic _
  * _Magical Theory _
  * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions _
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _
  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_



_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

  * _1 wand _
  * _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _
  * _1 set glass or crystal phials _
  * _1 telescope _
  * _1 set brass scales_



_Students may also bring an owl, a cat OR a toad._

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_ **

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. That was no help at all. Honestly, she was excited about the idea but knew that it was ridiculous to believe in magic, though there were always times where she would believe in it. Childish beliefs.

\-----------------------------

It was a week before school started up, and Ahsoka was just drifting in and out of sleep when she heard knocking on the front door, but just ignored it. She was once again pulled from her thoughts by a loud banging on the door accompanied by the shouts of the lovely Ms. Smith saying she needs to come downstairs. Ahsoka just sighed and stuck the letter under her pillow and making her way down the stairs. Maybe someone was looking for a child to adopt?

As she entered the main room, she instantly felt a chill go down her spine. Something was... off. She first noticed how none of the other children were there, so that put adoption out the window unless the person was specifically looking to adopt her, which was unlikely. The next thing she noticed was the man that stood in the room. He towered over the eleven-year-old and had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She instantly distrusted the man but tried not to make it obvious on her face. She walked forward when she was shoved from behind by Ms. Smith and was forced to shake the man’s hand.

“Ahsoka, this man is from a school that he wants you to attend. It’s a boarding school so plwase go and pack your stuff. He has already shown appropriate ID and I believe this would be a good opportunity for you.” The Mistress had a sickly-sweet smile on her face, and Ahsoka huffed at the obvious fake smile. But what scared her was that the man just smirked. While she couldn’t know what he was saying, a small voice was heard in the back of her head.

‘ _Too easy._ ’ The voice made her involuntarily shiver but she put it up to imagination. She had always gotten thoughts that she believed were from other people but she always thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

“Are you from Hogwarts?” She questioned the man.

“Yes. Now pack your stuff. We have much to do.” The voice sounded the same as before. Her gut instinct was to refuse, but Ms. Smith was glaring daggers at her, so she quickly turned on her heel and returned to her room. She grabbed her rucksack and packed her book, blue and gold box and communicator, as well as some extra clothes and shoes. She wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a red hoodie. She thought about putting her headdress on, but decided against it and put it away before putting on her necklace.

“AHSOKA! HURRY UP!!!” Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and shut her door, slamming it just to annoy the woman. She saw other children look at her curiously, others with envy, and some with malice. Yeah, not everyone here was friendly.

She rushed down the stairs away from the peering eyes and the man stood by the open door. Ms. Smith just shut the door behind them as soon as she stepped out. Honestly, she would never understand that woman. Ahsoka wondered if this just happened with any child that caught the interest of someone. How did that woman even get this job?

The man walked beside her in silence, having a firm hand on her shoulder, leading her through the streets of London. She was still getting weird vibes from the man and she still couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything particularly creepy to warrant such suspicion, did he? He led her to the entrance to the underground and down the stairs. No one else seemed to realise they were going down the abandoned tunnel.

“Um, sir? This underground station has been closed for years.” She informed, fear starting to creep into her soul the deeper they went. “Don’t worry. It’s just one of the ways to get to the school. It has a secret floo network entrance.” His hand tightened in assurance, but she felt something else. Deceit. And what was he on about? What was floo powder?

As they got to the bottom, Ahsoka saw that the place was definitely abandoned, and she tried to slow down, but the man just shoved her forward. She started to try to pull away from him but she couldn’t get out of his grip. “Let GO of me!” Ahsoka shouted, tugging and pulling on his arm. The man just chuckled and looked at her with dangerous eyes.

“Now, now, young one. I only want for you to meet my master.” He was about to start dragging her further before being stopped by a single frightening shout that echoed throughout the empty underground.

“Let the girl go. Now!”

\------------------------------

Plo-Koon was generally calm and reserved, always keeping up a stoic façade of never losing it. However, when his owl, Keldor, returned to him after delivering a letter to a new student hooting and screeching while circling round his head, you could say he was slightly alarmed.

He let the bird lead him to a Port-Key, and he remembered the general place where Keldor had been sent to. He grabbed the ashes and transported himself to the nearest exit near the original address with Keldor perched on his shoulder. 

When he arrived, he could feel a strong light magic signature, but it was being shrouded by darkness, and he immediately knew what was happening. The light magical presence, however, was stronger than he had ever felt besides one, even stronger than Yoda’s.

Running down streets and through crowds of people, his owl staying above him until they reached an abandoned underground tunnel, and Plo immediately knew this was where the dark magic user had taken her. He sent Keldor to hide and lead the girl away from the inevitable fight that would take place.He quietly made his way down the stairs, quickening his pace when he heard the sound of shouting and struggling. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a girl fighting against a dark magic user, his essence flowing freely.

The young girl had pure white hair with her tips died blue, glowing sapphire eyes, patched skin, and was wearing black jeans, a red hoodie and a sort of headdress. She fought against the grip, but the dark magic user simply laughed, and was about to drag her off, probably to his leader. This was when Plo Koon intervened.

“Let the girl go. Now!” he shouted, voice echoing in the barren cavern. The dark magic user looked towards him and smirked. Plo’s blood was boiling, and he was ready for a fight.

\------------------------------

Ahsoka looked behind her to see there was a man was a man wearing red robes and a mask covering half of his face. He had brown hair and tan skin. Somehow, Ahsoka already felt she could trust this man, even though she had only just met him.

The man holding her smirked at the newcomer and Ahsoka was thrown aside into the wall, where she hit her head and fell dazed to the floor, but could still listen to the conversation that was taking place in front of her.

“To what do I owe the honour of the famous Plo Koon being in my presence?” The man said with a patronising bow, a sadistic grin on his face. The newly named Plo Koon just further glared at the man who had tried to kidnap her.

“Trying to kidnap a child will often warrant a visit. Leave now or face the consequences.” Plo Koon took a threatening step forward, and Ahsoka felt a strong essence of sorts radiate off him. She had felt these sorts of things before, but never this... pure. And it made her feel safe. What happened next, however, shocked and frightened her. Each pulled out a wooden wand of sorts, but that wasn’t what was frightening. It was what came out of it. Fire, light, darkness, nothing and yet, everything.

‘ _Magic..._ ’ She thought. And if her assumptions were right, only one of the magic users were good. She watched as spell after spell was shot, when a spell nearly hit her. Then a familiar face flew down and started circling around her.

It was the owl who had originally delivered her letter, and she got up to follow it, nearly being knocked down by a blast of lightening nearly hitting her. The owl flew further down the tunnel, and Ahsoka raced after it, wanting to get away from the danger behind her.

She heard a shout behind her, and turned around to see a spell of sorts heading right for her. She held her hands up to cross her face in an act of defence, and was shocked to see that there was a shield in front of her. She stared, dumbfounded.

The hoots of the owl brought her back to reality and she continued to run after the bird as it flew rapidly down the softly lit tunnel. She was running out of breath when she saw that the tunnel was becoming lighter, and found herself at an exit that led outside onto a street.

She looked for the owl, only to see it sitting on a sign. She walked closer and read the sign.

“Dexter’s Diner, huh?” She earned a hoot in reply. The owl blinked at her, as it jerked its head to the door.

“You want me to go inside?” Another hoot. She looked around, and didn’t see Plo Koon or the other man anywhere, and nobody seemed to notice the diner, for some reason. She also... felt, many presences inside, and all were stronger than what she was used to.

“Alright then.” Ahsoka shrugged, and opened the door, letting the owl go in first, then stepping in herself. The owl flew over to the serving area, and a tall muscly man pet the owl on the head. She cautiously followed the owl over, and the man caught her wary gaze and gave her a friendly smile.

“Welcome to Dexter’s Diner! Since you’re with this little guy, I can only assume that you didn’t originally come here for food?” He leant an arm on the counter. She felt at ease with this man so she decided to see if he knew what was going on, but still unsure if she could tell him what she saw. She was about to answer when she felt a hand softly fall onto her shoulder and give what she guessed was a reassuring squeeze, and the recognisable voice of Plo Koon answered for her.

“Yes. We ran into a bit of trouble, and Keldor knew this would probably the safest place for her.” The man, who she now guessed was Dexter, frowned.

“Are they at it again?” He questioned, and she saw Plo Koon tip his head in answer.

“Yes. I was lucky to have found her in time.” Plo Koon replied grimly. However, Ahsoka was just so confused. Now that the shock had worn off, she wanted answers. Like, I don’t know. Who were these people? Why had the man tried to kidnap her? What was all that voodoo magic about? What was that forcefield thing that had stopped her from possibly being killed?!

“Sorry to interrupt, but could someone please tell me what’s going on? And what all that was back there? And how that owl seems to be better at directions than me?” Ahsoka was frantically trying to find out why this was happening. Plo Koon turned towards Dexter, and he led them over to a brick wall that was hidden from the front of the store.

Plo Koon pressed his hands to certain areas to the bricks, and just like in the movies, the bricks parted into an area. Ahsoka stood there, before noticing that Plo Koon and his owl, Keldor had moved forward. She followed suit, and looked back as she watched the bricks close behind them.

Plo Koon turned to her.

“What is your name, young one?” Right, she completely forgot to tell him her name. Well, not like she had much time.

“My name is Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka, have you ever heard of a possibility of magic being real in this world?” Ahsoka shook her head, and Plo Koon seemed to give a small sigh at that.

“I didn’t think so. Your reactions made me believe that you hadn’t heard of it. It is strange though, as nearly all magic users know about magic from parents or other family members. Are your parents a wizard or witch?” He questioned. Ahsoka hung her head slightly.

“I wouldn’t know. Never met my parents. They died before I was young.” Plo Koon hung his head in condolence and there was a short silence before Ahsoka decided to start getting answers to the questions that were bubbling in her head.

“So, what is all this about magic?” Instead of answering, Plo Koon simply gestured around the corner of the brick wall, where she could hear many voices and loud noises. She warily walked around the corner, and stopped short as she marvelled towards the scene before her.

“Welcome, Ahsoka, to Diagon Alley!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka still looked on in wonder at the street in front of her. After Plo Koon had explained further about the theory of magic and the Force, they began to walk further into the mass of people, and Ahsoka could feel her head starting to feel like it was going to burst, before she felt like someone covered her from the mayhem.  
She looked up at Plo Koon, who smiled at her, and she knew that he had somehow helped her with her headache. She gave a bright grin back and continued looking at the street around her.

There were shops that were full of brooms, clothes, strange creatures, potions, books. Her favourite shop so far had to be a shop called Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It was a joke shop and she could see many things flying around inside, and she could have sworn she even saw a firework. If this was what a magic user’s life was like, sign her up!

“Now Ahsoka, I will go get your books and uniform. I trust you are able to get a wand and an animal while I do this?” Plo Koon stopped outside a shop as he said this. She looked at the display window to see rows of wands within, before giving a small salute to the man.

“You can count on me?” She sensed amusement from the man, and he nodded before briskly walking towards other shops. Ahsoka watched him go until she could no longer distinguish him from the rest of the crowd.

She turned back towards the old shop and took in a breath, before stepping through the doorway. Upon entry, a small bell rang as she started to make her way into the otherwise empty shop. She walked to the counter, and saw an old man sorting things on the shelf, quietly muttering to himself.

“Hello?” Ahsoka questioned, wincing slightly when she realised it made her come off as rude. The man turned, and she saw his soft yellow eyes, and she also noticed his prosthetic legs and arm.

“Ah, welcome, young one. My name is Professor Huyang, and it is nice to finally meet you, Ahsoka Tano. I can assume you have come to obtain yourself a wand?” He lifted an eyebrow, but he had a soft smile coating his lips, and his posture was relaxed if a little tense.

Ahsoka just nodded dumbly, bewildered by the fact that he somehow already knew her name. He starts going along the aisle and picks out a wand, before handing it to her.

“Go on, then, give it a wave.” Ahsoka looked down at the wand. It was a dark brown with small intricate patterns on the handle. It felt wrong in her hand, but she just shrugged, and gave a small flick of her wand, as ridiculous as it felt.

A shelf of drawers flew out their slots and nearly hit the two people inside. Papers flew everywhere and Ahsoka ducked under one of the drawers that nearly decapitated her.

“It that supposed to happen?!” Ahsoka questioned, eyes wide from the mess surrounding them.

“Only if the wand isn’t the right fit. Don’t worry, happens all the time. Just not normally to such extent.” The last part was mumbled under his breath as he wandered away and, before Ahsoka could ask him what he meant, she was already being handed another wand.

Just as her fingertips grazed the wand, it flew out of Huyang’s hand and one of the windows at the front of the old store smashed. Many of the witches and wizards outside the store stopped and stared at the now broken shop window as Huyang himself started busying himself with repairing the window, and Ahsoka stared in fascination as the glass shards started stitching back together.

“Alright, well, very unexpected. Very unexpected indeed. I must say, you must have a very unique wand if all others are reacting in such a manner.” He began muttering away as he went deeper and deeper into the store, dust flying n the air with every step.

“Unless...” Ahsoka looked up again and she saw those eyes looking at her, as if staring deep into her soul. Normally, she would get defensive and glare right back, but she just stared back. Before long, Huyang began walking back into the depths of the store, talking over his shoulder.

“You, Ahsoka Tano, are one of the most unique witches that have stepped into my store. Many have walked through that door and many will continue to, and yet your case may be one of the first of its kind.” Ahsoka stood on her tip toes, her smaller stature being its usual disadvantage, watching as Huyang began walking back again with a much larger box in hand.

As he placed them on the table, Ahsoka cocked her head to one side at the sight of the nearly identical wands, but she could feel something pulling herself towards them, her mind barely even registering the fact that Huyang was motioning for her to pick up the twin wands.

It was as if time slowed and no noise was around, as if Huyang wasn’t watching in wonder. She slowly reached both hands down and picked the wands up, eyes never leaving them. As she held them in front of her, a silvery light shone over her, and all the mess and damage previously done to the poor shop was all healed, as strands of silver, gold, blue, green and orange mist made their way, flitting around the store.

Shaking her head to free herself from her thoughts, she looked back up in confusion and disbelief.

“What was that?” Huyang answered in an extremely happy tone.

“That, means that these wands were made for you. Similar yet unique reactions have happened before with other wizards and witches. And the magic you used, was a magic known as mist magic. But that is for you to discover about yourself.”

“So, what about the fact that theirs two? From what little I’ve understood so far, a witch or wizard is only meant to have one wand at a time.”

“You see, young one, these wands are what are known as Soul Sisters. They are spiritually matched in the Force and both share a unique signature of magic. There have been few cases of a person ever owning one, or even two, and many that are owned have been corrupted or forced apart. They have many strange attributes that I unfortunately cannot explain, as there has never been a case of Soul Sister wands bonding to someone. I’m afraid that much like the magic, you’ll have to discover that path your own way.” Huyang picked up the first wand.

Now, getting a better look at them, she finally registered the intricate patterns on her wands. It was sturdy and smooth, with vines curling up to around 3/4th of the way down. They were a soft white with hints of gold and green when held up at a certain angle. There was also an empty space near the bottom, just above where she had held her hand. The only way to tell the difference was the fact one seemed to have a deeper green than the other. However, she tuned back into Huyang as he began talking about the wand held in his hands.

“Now, you see, this wand is 11” long, made of cherry wood and has a unicorn hair core. Cherry is a very rare wand wood, and it creates a special but strange power! The core of your wand has consistent magic and they bond strongly to their first owner. You're lucky it chose you!” He gave her a kind smile before gently placing it down and picking up the next one.

“This wand, also 11” long, is made of holly wood and has a phoenix feather core. They are known to be quite picky while choosing their owners, and also has the ability to learn most varied magic. But the wood of this wand is one of the rarest of kinds! They are considered protective and choose owners who seem to be in a dangerous situation or quest.” As he gently placed the wands back into their case and closed it, seriousness overtook his face.

“Miss Tano, I must give you a word of warning. The combination of these two wands alone is powerful enough alone, but when together, they symbolise a much greater meaning for you. Your time at Hogwarts will not be peaceful, and you will face many challenges that you must overcome. But these wands chose you for a reason. Use them well, and they will serve you well. Now go. If I am correct, you must still choose your animal companion.” With that, she was ushered out the store, and as she stepped outside, she felt a new sense of power. But also, a great sense of looming. 

She was scared what he had been talking about. She had only just become aware of the world of magic and the Force, as they called it, and yet she was already getting warnings of danger and power.

She quickly shook her head free of those thoughts. She had only just been exposed to this wonderful world today! She wasn’t about to ruin that.

Walking up, she saw many owls in cages around the shop, and she stopped for a second to gaze at one owl which had a snowy white coat and piercing eyes before stepping into the emporium. If she hadn’t known this shop was filled with owls by seeing them, she would have easily heard them! Jeez, they were loud.

She walked into the store and was immediately drawn to the back of the store. She walked past many owls, only to stop in front of a cage with a large black brooding owl – at least 70cm tall - which turned to her with a glare. However, she could feel he was... sad, disappointed, and yet there was a small glimmer of hope.

“He’s been here for about four years.” She heard behind her, and an old man was standing with a look of sadness.

“His looks are quite frightening to most so no one has ever picked him.” The owl looked away from Ahsoka, and her face screwed up in thought, before reaching for money in her pocket.

“How much does he cost.” She said confidently, and while the owl seemed to turn to her in shock, and the store owner who merely smiled as he unlocked the cage.

The large owl at first had seemed hesitant, aware of how heavy he would be, but after much convincing on Ahsoka’s part, he stepped onto her arm and instantly snuggled into her. She could feel his gratitude in the Force and smiled before the shop owner lead her to the front counter.

“Will that be all Miss...”

“Oh right! Sorry. My name is Ahsoka Tano.” The shop owner paused as he looked at her.

“Ahsoka Tano... I thought you looked familiar. Well, Miss Tano, I believe I knew your parents.”

“You... knew my parents?” Ahsoka asked a little unbelievingly. 

“Yes, they were close friends of mine. They both had very kind souls.” He brought out one of the moving pictures, and Ahsoka saw how her father, like her, had dark skin with lighter patches, and her mother had white hair and bright blue eyes, and her skin was extremely pale, just like her patches.

“We had all gone to Hogwarts together, actually. They were very good at many of the subjects, and always had a strange ability to be able to bond with many creatures and had strong connections to magic. In fact, they left behind something for you, and told me to give it to you when you entered my store.” The keeper went back into the store and came out with a strange owl-like creature which gave a happy sound upon seeing her.

The darker owl that she had in her arms sent a glare towards the new creature as it flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled into her face, giving a slight purr. The owl in her arms gave a hoot of discouragement before turning around and extending his wings around her, giving her a hug. Ahsoka laughed at the two, their feathers were tickly.

“I thought owls weren’t all that cuddly.” She spoke through laughs.

“Yes, but I believe after so many years here, they crave attention and contact. Also, the one sitting on your shoulder is not an owl, but an owl griffon. Not many are still around but this one has always been loyal to the Tano family. She is smart as well and can grow in size.” She smiled before beginning to pull out her money, but was stopped.

“No, just take them both and take care of them. Think of it as a gift for all those birthdays I missed. Goodbye now.” Ahsoka smiled back before walking out of the store, deciding to carry her owl in his large cage but her owl griffon remained curled around her neck.

“Alright, I should name you two.” She first looked down at her owl, which looked back at her in keen interest.

“How about Shadow?” The newly-named Shadow gave a hoot of approval, and Ahsoka grinned before turning to the animal that sat mere centimetres away from her face,

“And what about... Ashla!” Another hoot of approval, and she began to pay attention again as she started to turn a corner but something felt slightly off.

She jumped to the side as a feeling washed over her, and two boys suddenly fell just where she had been standing. However, she wasn’t able to avoid the one who got shoved right into her! Giving an undignified yelp, she fell dropping most of her stuff, and Shadow flew out of his cage as it burst open while Ashla jumped onto her fallen stuff.

“Oh, watch out, ya di’kuts! Ya just made me knock the poor girl off her feet!” She shook her head as a hand was held in front of her face, and she grabbed it before feeling a strong grip and being hauled to her feet. She looked up to see an older teen with bleached blonde hair, amber eyes and tan skin. He smiled at her before talking. All three of them were wearing black robes with a school symbol, although they had different colours.

“Sorry about Comet and Boost. They just don’t like to watch where they’re going.” The last part was said with a glare towards the two other teens behind him, who had the decency to look sheepish. One had red hair that was shaved with two red strips and many scars; and the other had black hair that was fully shaved and had only a small scar beside his eye.

“Sorry about crashing into you. The name’s Sinker.” He holds his hand and Ahsoka shook it as Ashla jumped back onto her shoulder and glared at the older teens, while Shadow flew up in front Sinker and gave an angry hoot. Ahsoka could tell he was being protective, but could also see the others were slightly intimidated by the large owl, as Sinker took a step back.

“Aww, Shadow. I’m okay, see?” She held out her arm, and he gently landed, giving another angry hoot towards the teen as he held up his arms in surrender. Ahsoka put him back in his cage as she gathered her stuff.

“That is one large owl.” Boost commented.

“Yeah, sorry. He’s just a bit protective after being alone for so long.”

“What is that thing, though?” Comet asked, pointing a finger at Ashla, who gave a warning hoot.

“Oh, that’s Ashla. She’s a micro-owl griffon.” She was about to continue talking to the three, but was interrupted by a deep but calming voice. Ahsoka turned and saw Plo walking over with a stack of books and a bag with clothes and other supplies.

“Professor Plo! What are you doing here?” All three teens straightened up as the older man arrived.

“I was taking little ‘Soka around to gather her supplies for school. Speaking of which,” he turned to her regretfully “I’m afraid I have been called back to the school for an urgent meeting and will be unable to house you until school starts as I am not able to bring you to the school early.” He turned back to the teens.

“I know it is a lot to ask, but I trust you and I ask if you would be able to accommodate her until the beginning of school. I know it is a lot to ask, but right now there are no other options.” Sinker, Comet and Boost all looked a little warily at each other before gaining a determined look on their faces.

“You can count on us, Professor! We’ll just have to convince Wolffe. Somehow.” The last part was mumbled but she could tell they were somewhat okay with her. Plo nodded his head in gratitude.

“My thanks. Now I must go. I will see you when the term begins.” He briskly walked away, as Comet held her books, and Boost her trunk and robes.

“C’mon kid. We’ll introduce you to the rest of the Wolfpack.”


	3. Chapter 3

After some convincing on Comet, Sinker and Boosts part, Ahsoka was named an honorary member of the Wolfpack, which had been named after Wolffe. When she had met him, she felt slightly intimidated by the teen. He had clean cut black hair and a scar running across his blind eye. He was strict and had first been reluctant to let her stay, but ultimately decided to let her stay.

They lived in a house in a small wizarding community in the middle of the woods which you could only exit when using a special portkey, which was technically a teleportation device. She had almost thrown up when they had stopped and everyone had fallen to the ground. When she had first seen the deflated soccer ball, she didn’t know what to think. But, you know, magic.

The place only had around twenty or so houses, and theirs was quite a bit further away from the other homes. It looked small from the outside, but the inside was a lot larger than expected. When she had first walked in, she had almost dropped Shadow, but dutifully held on.

She also met Wildfire, Dash, Axe and Warthog, and when she asked why they all looked so similar, they answered truthfully. Apparently, there father, Jango Fett, had been a sperm donor, but since he had much magic flowing through him, all of his children not only looked very similar to him, but also all had magic themselves. They looked it up, and there was apparently 43 of them, but most only met on arrival at Hogwarts. However, they mainly stuck in groups in their own years.

She had been with them a few days now, and they had begun to take a liking to her. They had even started to call her ‘ankle-biter’ and ‘Pup’. She feigned annoyance at the nicknames but kind of had a liking to them. She felt loved for the first time in years.

Right now, they were duelling in the back yard, showing her different types of spells as well as actual fighting abilities. She may not have been allowed to learn any wand spells yet, but they had started to teach her more fighting abilities. 

However, as they found out when sparring with Sinker, the Force enhanced her abilities, so she could sense when he was about to punch, and her other senses opened up. Her speed, strength and agility also were above average, especially of someone her age and stature.

She hadn’t shown them her wands yet, she was still trying to figure them out herself. She was a quick learner, however, and they had soon began teaching her some basic necessary spells. While she hadn’t been able to properly learn most of the spells by the end of the week, she was now successfully able to use the accio spell wandless to summon back her wand, as well as expelliarmus.

They had been enjoying their time together, all of them being friendly with her, even if some of them were still a bit intimidated by her owl. But it was the day that school started, and Wolffe was shaking her awake.

“C’mon pup, it’s time to get up.” Ahsoka groaned before hitting Wolffe over the head with a pillow.

“Go wake the others first.” Wolffe laughed before taking on a very laid-back tone, very un-Wolffe like.

“Oh, I would. But I thought I’d give you the opportunity to, y’know, after the shebs decided to pour a bucket of water over ya.” Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open, before running out of the room with Wolffe smirking as he leaned against the wall.

He listened as he heard Ahsoka in the kitchen, then watched as she ran past with a bucket of cake mix, a bucket of cold water, some whipped cream, feathers, glitter, a handful of pens, rope, a net and cymbals? From somewhere? This was why he woke her an hour early.

A couple minutes later, he heard the crash of cymbals, followed by screams. He then laughed loudly as he saw Ahsoka run past laughing manically, followed by screaming brothers. First ran past Sinker who was dripping in whipped cream, followed by Boost who was slipping in the water he was drenched in, then Comet trailing glitter, Warthog looking like he was an under baked cake, Axe with feathers everywhere on him, Wildfire with an array of colours drawn on his skin and Dash, ironically, trailing behind at a slow pace as he was tied up with rope.

He just shook his head as he headed to make breakfast for the idiots he lived with and their temporary guest, who they honestly didn’t wish was so temporary. Professor Plo had been the one to find them and help them find a home, and the fact he had found Ahsoka made them feel like she was part of the Wolfpack now.

Once everyone was clean, packed and wearing their robes, they made their way to the portkey. While Ahsoka wore all black, Wolffe and Boost had green ties, hoods and badges, Dash and Warthog yellow, Comet and Wildfire blue, and finally Sinker and Axe red. They had all explained the houses and a couple of them were arguing about which house she was going to be in, before being dragged down to grab the portkey before leaving.

Ahsoka, while walking, had felt the lump in her hood before Ashla poked her head around. She hooted before curling back up and Ahsoka just sighed but let her. She did, however, let Shadow out of his cage, and told him to meet her at Hogwarts. She had also decided to wear her headdress as she felt more confident with it on

When they all eventually reached the station, Ahsoka could see many other students in robes making their way to the platform. Where was it again? Ahsoka checked the ticket Wolffe gave her and saw the Platform 9, but now noticed the ¾ part.  
“Platform 9 ¾? How can there be a platform nine and ¾!?” She got many strange looks from passing people, but she just glared back as Axe held in a chuckle.

“It’s magic. We pass through a hidden gateway in order to get to the platform. And I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised by it. Look, we’re just coming up to it now.” Ahsoka looked up, just in time to see a girl around her age with violet hair run through a brick wall.

“Wha-” She was able to get out before being dragged over in front of the wall by an excited Sinker and Axe, while Wolffe quietly grabbed her trolley, pushing in front of her. All of them, bar Wolffe, went first, with Boost and Warthog giving a yell of triumph.

Her and Wolffe were now the only two on this side of the wall, and Ahsoka was honestly surprised no one had noticed them doing this yet. He turned to her, one eye a pure white and the other a soft brown. He gave her a smile, before jerking his head to the side.

“Go on, kid. I’m right behind ya.” She grinned, before grabbing onto her trolley and running forward. Right as she hit the wall, she closed her eyes, until the noise of a train and people bustling around hit her ear.

Opening her eyes, she looked around at the platform. There were so many people, students and parents alike. Most students were in robes, others in casual clothes. Ahsoka looked around, and caught the eye of an owl, who hooted and continued to stare even as she turned her attention to the hand that landed on her shoulder. She smiled up at Axe, who began walking forward with Wolffe on her left.

They walked towards an old steam train, and she saw many parents wishing their children good luck and saying their goodbyes. Feeling slightly down, she turned her attention to the red train, as they walked up to put away their luggage. She put Shadow’s empty cage with her luggage.

“Come on, the guys grabbed us two compartments next to each other. It was a tight squeeze, but her, Wolffe, Comet, Sinker and Boost fit into the one compartment, with Warthog, Axe, Wildfire and Dash right across from them.

It was a bit more of a squeeze in her compartment, what with five people and a few animals, but it was still somehow quite comfortable. The seats were a green shade and there were lamps above her head. Looking out the window, she could see there weren’t many students left on the platform, it probably meant they were leaving soon.

Ahsoka sat closest to the window. Her owl griffon was across from her, Wolffe next to them and Sinker to his right. To Ahsoka’s left sat Boost and next to him was Comet. They were all chatting, the sounds of others moving around outside becoming quieter, as more people entered their cabins.

The sound of a train horn vibrated through the air, and they were moving. She could see lots of students hanging out the window, waving their goodbyes to mothers, fathers, aunts, sibling, guardians. It gave her a sense of longing. She could have had this. She could have grown up with a family, but she couldn’t even remember what they looked like.  
Sighing, she turned away as they exited the station, and joined in the conversations with the rest of the Wolfpack.

For the next while, they simply chatted and messed around, Axe breaking in to show her a spell that turned out to be one that changed her hair, and that was how Wolffe had to change her hair from the wild frizz of pink back to her slightly wavy white and blue hair. Sometimes, she would braid it but she couldn’t be bothered doing it at the Wolfpack’s house all that week.

Right now, Boost and Sinker were knocked out with one head on top of the other – Comet and Sinker had switched about 30 minutes in, Comet was reading a book, Wolffe was checking on the others, and Ahsoka was playing with Ashla.

Wolffe opened the door and walked in with a grim look on his face. Comet immediately took notice.

“Augh, just Aurra being a bitch, picking fights with the younger years again.” He slumped in his seat, as their door opened again, and a pale skinned girl with brown hair and a JoJo Siwa style hairline stood in the doorway.

“C’mon Wolffe, what’s wrong with messing with the younger years?” She then seemed to notice Ahsoka, and as her attention shifted, Wolffe tensed and nudged Sinker and Boost awake with his foot, while Comet silently bookmarked and closed his book.

“And who’s the kid?” Wolffe stood in front of her, essentially blocking her view of the first year.

“None of your business, Aurra.” Sinker then stood as well, and stepped in front of him.

“I think you’ve over stayed your welcome. Bye!” He gave a chirpy wave before shutting the door in her face, while Ahsoka tried not to laugh, one hand covering her mouth. Honestly, they all said how they were older and mature, but she’s pretty sure that only applies to Wolffe and Comet occasionally.

The rest of the ride was mostly uneventful as they made their way to Hogwarts, and when the lady with the trolley came around, they all got a chocolate frog and a box of the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean. Ahsoka, luckily, got candy floss. Wildfire was also saved as he got mango, but the others got ones ranging from soap to skunk. It reminded her a lot of the Bean Boozled challenge.  
When they arrived, Ahsoka went to grab her stuff, but was stopped by Dash. 

“Don’t worry about it, your luggage always waits for you in your room.” Ahsoka nodded and told Ashla to go find Shadow and stick with him for the time being, before hearing a man call out for first years and going over while waving goodbye to the others.

She found herself standing in front of a friendly looking man, who had a long ginger beard and wore a brown cloak. He caught her eye and gave a smile before turning away.  
They were led to a lake, where boats waited for them. She ended up in a boat with a girl who had lilac coloured hair and soft gold eyes. She introduced herself as Riyo Chuchi, and they instantly began talking, becoming fast friends.

She found out Riyo’s parents were both former pupils at Hogwarts, and that she was already well integrated into the world of magic. Ahsoka had told her how she never met her parents, but both had been wizards and she hadn’t even heard about magic until this summer.

The boats continued to float through the dark lake, and Ahsoka swore that something had moved in the distance, before her attention was drawn to the castle that was growing closer. 

When they reached the castle grounds, after marvelling at the magnificent view, they were walking inside of the castle corridors, and met up with a man who wore a dark brown cloak, and his steely gaze swept over the mass of children, before speaking.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Windu. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” Murmurs broke out, and Riyo and her traded looks before he spoke again.

“It will also be determined if you are to become a Jedi. If you are, you will be assigned to a mentor from your house who will help guide you through your connection to the Force. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” With that, he turned and walked through a large door, cloak flying behind him. Dramatic much?

Ahsoka turned to Riyo as everyone in the corridor began to chat and some were even shouting.

“What’s a Jedi? And what’s the Force?” Ahsoka asked Riyo, turning to her with an eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face.

“A Jedi is someone who is more in tune with magic, or the Force as they refer to it. One of my parent’s friends was a Jedi, and they were able to use the Force in ways to ordinary wizard can. It’s the same with the Sith, but they use dark magic. But most Jedi only come from pure-blood wizards.” Riyo answered, and Ahsoka appreciated the fact that she didn’t bother with the whole ‘You don’t know this?’ spiel. There was a moment of silence as both simply listened to what was going on around them. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” The other girl asked her as they then tried to drown out the surrounding conversations which seemed to be growing increasingly louder as time went on.

“Not really sure. What about you?” Ahsoka replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m hoping Ravenclaw. My whole family was in Ravenclaw and I’m not one to disrupt traditions.” Ahsoka snorted at that, as Riyo gave a grin when both turned their heads along with many others. There was a small commotion where two students had apparently gotten into an argument, but before that could progress, the doors opened again.

“Come along. We’re ready for you.” All conversations became hushed, and most were silent as they walked into the massive hall where Ahsoka could see four tables, and they were all the one colour. She could spot the Wolfpack, who seemed to try to sit back to back with one another in one line along the way, and almost laughed at seeing it, though didn’t understand why they weren’t just sitting together.

She looked up at the ceiling, and gave a questioning glance to the violet haired girl walking next to her.

“It's not real. It's simply bewitched to look like the night sky.” She quietly answered, as they were brought to a halt in front of what she assumed what was the rest of the teachers as well as a stool where an old hat sat. A short old man was sat in the centre chair, and his eyes scanned the crowd as Ahsoka turned and found Plo Koon looking her way.

She smiled at him as everyone started to get settled, and he offered a small grin before turning his attention to Professor Windu, who called the attention of the hall. Ahsoka took a moment to notice the girl who stood beside her. She wore a black scarf over her head, and had black diamonds across her nose. She turned to her, and they smiled at each other before dragging their attention back to the Professor.

“Headmaster Yoda would like to say a few words before we begin.” Everybody’s attention was soon turned to the short headmaster as he used a walking stick to stand in his chair, other hand behind his back.

“A few start of term notices, I wish to announce. The dark forest, strictly forbidden this is, to all students. And a reminder. Out of bounds, the third floor is, to all those who do not have permission to go there. And a welcome, I offer, to the new students who shall begin their journey through Hogwarts.” Headmaster Yoda then sat back down, and with a nod, Professor Windu turned back to the first years.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” He looked down at a piece of paper, and picked up the old hat. Ahsoka wasn’t really sure what a hat could do, but simply shrugged. The Wolfpack had certainly showed her a lot, so she supposed not much could be impossible.

“Roh Armaan.” There was silence as the boy walked forward, and Ahsoka watched in keen interest as he sat down on the stool, and the hat was held over his head. She almost jumped when the hat came to life, and began quietly talking, before announcing in a loud voice ‘HUFFLEPUFF’.

She didn’t really pay attention much after that. Riyo got put into Ravenclaw, as well as the girl – Barriss – she had been talking to. There were a group of five brothers who all looked very familiar, and all were sorted into Gryffindor one after the other.

The only difference was when Barriss and another boy called Caleb Dume had went up. Both were told to have been Jedi, and each were assigned to someone in their house. Barris had been assigned to another girl called Luminara Unduli who wore a headdress and had similar tattoos as Bariss, but down her chin. And Caleb had been assigned to a girl called Depa Billaba.

Many more first years passed, with the last names going in alphabetical order, until it was inevitably her turn.

“Ahsoka Tano.” The said girl silently walked up, and turned to face the full hall. She could see the Wolfpack watching, all smiling, and Ahsoka found her nerves to calm a bit as the hat was hovered over her head. Even though she had been watching this for the past while, she still almost jumped as the hat came to life.

“Hm... You are a tricky one. Brave, yet cunning. You have a sharp mind, but are loyal to those around you. Yet where to put you...” The hat fell quiet for a few seconds.

“Strong in the Force, a great Jedi you will be. Yet where to put you...” In the silence, she felt herself questioning. Jedi? How? She’d never shown signs of being able to do magic before this. Sure, she could sense what others could feel, or had caught a stray thought or two, and occasionally something would float... Yeah, maybe not as ridiculous as she thought.

The silence seemed to drag on, and small whispers broke out, before the hat came to a decision. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Claps broke out from the said house, but before she could walk away, he spoke the last part of his sentence. “And your mentor shall be... ANAKIN SKYWALKER!” The claps seemed to die down, and she walked towards her new house with a smile on her face.

She found Sinker and Axe, and collapsed beside the latter with a smile. He nudged her shoulder as glanced around at the others. Virtually no other girls had been placed in Gryffindor, which was weird, but she didn’t mind too much. Being filtered through homes most of her life made her able to adapt quickly and she always viewed that she was lucky with what she had.

“Hey there, future Jedi.” Axe joked as food suddenly appeared, but this time she barely blinked and started to gratefully tear into the food. The train ride felt like it had been years away.  
“Yeah, by the way, who was your mentor meant to be? We couldn’t really hear.” Sinker questioned, already digging in before his attention was drawn to Comet who sat behind him.  
“A guy named Anakin Skywalker. Can you see him anywhere?” Sinker choked at that, before coughing, and Axe also looked at her questioningly.

“Anakin Skywalker? How? He’s only a second year.” Axe shook his head.

“To be fair, so was Obi-Wan when he got paired with Skywalker. Seems your following their lineage.” Ahsoka looked at him, having no clue what he was on about, but once again Axe shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. For now, just eat. You’ll meet him before the first years will be shown later.” Ahsoka merely shrugged.

“Well, as long as he doesn’t mind the fact I had no clue what the Force was till about an hour ago.” Shrugging again, she picked up an apple and started to get lost in thought. Who exactly was Anakin Skywalker? And why had people seemed to glare at her when it was announced that he was her mentor?


	4. Not an Update - but Important

Hi everyone,

As you know, I've not updated in many many months, simply because I lost motivation to keep writing it. I don't want to give people the hope that this story will continue, as I simply think I was trying to push too many things together in one story. 

There is a possibility I will try rewriting this, but if I do some elements will be taken out as I found it too difficult to keep up with everything.

If there are any specific events, details or such things you don't want to be taken out, comment below and I'll see how things go from there. But at this point, I don't want people to keep having the hope that I'm going to update.

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story, but I simply can't continue to write it. I'm sorry, and thanks again.


End file.
